Garments such as "T" shirts, pull-over sweaters, and the like are commonly retained on garment hangers. Although the garment hanger retains to garment acceptable, it is frequently difficult to remove the garment from the hanger by pulling the hanger through the neck. On the contrary, a more tedious removal requires the extraction of the hanger arms from the garment arms and a removal of the hanger through the bottom of the garment. Infants' and children's clothing are similarly difficult to remove from conventional hangers. Moreover, discount markets and clothing stores frequently desire to retain the hanger upon which a garment is sold, requiring the hanger to be removed from the garment or garments at the cashier's booth. Unnecessary expenditure of time and frustration often occurs in having to remove several garments from several hangers.
Because of the large inventory of hangers retained by many stores, it is both desirable and necessary to utilize a hanger which is inexpensive and yet capable of quick and simple removal from a garment without stretching or damaging it.